role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockdown
Lockdown (ロックダウン Rokkudaun) is a Cybertronian bounty hunter and RP character used by Ty-Dawg Origin Not much is know about Lockdowns early history, it is known however that he learned under Yoketron, a Cybertronian Master. It is also known that he often worked under Megatron in the Great War on Cybertron, hunting down important targets for him. History Debut: Total Lockdown Lockdown brought his ship to Baltimore during the night, landing an open spot and disguising it as an abandoned factory. He soon begins driving around recklessly in his vehicle form, commenting that there weren’t any “local ones” and deciding to “bring em to me”. He soon transformed into robot mode, noticing a group of bystanders watching him and transforming his hook hand into a chainsaw, preparing to kill them for bait. He was stopped however by a blast against his back, and turned around to find it came from Wipeout. Wipeout then rushed towards him, as Sideswipe appeared. The three entered into a three way battle, with Lockdown swiping his chainsaw at Sideswipe and Wipeout blasting at him. Lockdown then attempted to use his gel gun on Sideswipe, but he managed to dodge it and fire upon Lockdown. Lockdown was then punched out by Wipeout, and he declared that he would get a trophy from him first, Wipeout then fired at him with his front wheel cannons, refuting against his statement. After being damaged by both, he unleashed a large cloud of black smoke, covering the area in darkness. He then struck at Wipeout with his hook hand, and was retaliated against by being attacked with Wipeouts backseat blaster. In turn, Lockdown fired his sonic blaster at him, but was stopped when hit in the shoulder by Sideswipes gun. He fired back at him with his Sonic Blaster. He then went over to Wipeout and sliced off his Gatling Gun Wheels, taking them as trophies. Soon after, Prowl entered the fray and joined the fight against Lockdown. Lockdowns Chainsaw was soon cut off by Sideswipe, and he expressed impressment due to it. Prowl then began throwing Mecha-Stars at him, he then was hit down by sideswipes hit and began firing his Sonic Blaster once more at him. He was then attacked multiple times by Sideswipe, and eventually retreated, still holding the weapons he stole from Wipeout. Afterwards he returned to his ship, speaking with his employer and telling him that they needed to discuss a “pay raise” Personality Lockdown, on the outside, is a suave and professional bounty hunter, always affable and somewhat chatty with his targets. However, this is far from true on the inside. Lockdown in the whole is sadistic, taking pleasure in hunting down and battling his targets. He is also seemingly addicted to taking trophies, always making sure to take some sort of souvenir from his targets whenever possible, as well as adding the best and most unique equipment to himself. Just as well, he is extremely lenient with who he works with, not caring for their intentions as long as they pay him well and allow him to do the job as he wants Abilities * High Intellect: Lockdown, while not as extremely intelligent as some others, is very intelligent nonetheless. He is capable of forming traps to find his prey as well as making strategies to beat them. * Hook Hand: Lockdown has a hook hand that he is capable of using as a weapon, using it to strike and pierce enemies. It is also capable of transforming into a chainsaw for extra damage and battle use. * Fighting Skills: Due to being trained by Yoketron, Lockdown is well versed in Cybertronian fighting style and is capable of using it to great effect. * Smoke: Lockdown is capable of emitting a large amount of smoke by opening up his chest area, allowing him to hide himself and escape quickly. * Hardening Gel: Lockdown is capable of retracting a cannon from his hook hand, which cans fire out a hell that surrounds a target and then forms a hard shell around their body. * Chainsaw Hand: He is also capable of transforming his regular hand into a hook, allowing him to duel wield them. * Easily Modifiable Body: Lockdowns Body appears to be very receptive to new components, as he is constantly adding them to himself to increase his strength. * Sonic Blaster: Lockdown is capable of firing bursts of weaponized sound against his enemies. * The Deaths Head: Lockdown is in possession of a ship known as the Deaths Head, Which is capable of projecting a hologram over itself to hide. It is also filled with many weapons, although he rarely uses it for combat purposes. Trivia * This Lockdown is based largely on the version that appeared in Transformers Animated, with no plans to include Age of Extinction elements. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Cybertronians Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Villains Category:Role-Play Characters